


A Lesson

by DovK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovK/pseuds/DovK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade doesn't care about the knitting so much as the knitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

Rose's fingers know how to work the needles, alchemically transform yarn into patterened fabric. The hands do this dance almost without guidance; Rose's eyes only occasionally need to drift down to her work, manage their progress in making the scarf.

"It isn't actually all that difficult," she tells Jade, "so long as you've practiced enough."

Even the Witch, however, has to be impressed with the magic at work; she therefore has asked for a lesson, and so Jade finds herself leaning over Rose's shoulder to watch.

"... which is called weft knitting, and is by far the most common. Do you follow so far?"

Jade nods, even though it's a lie, and goes back to watching Rose’s hands.

There's a certain precision to everything that's done, and Jade's a markswoman (the finest, of course). It's in her nature to appreciate the perfect accuracy with which the tips of the needles swirl through air and cloth. It attracts her eye, more than the way Rose is holding the needles ("ensure your grip is not too tight; it's a common mistake").

“Do you want to try?” Rose asks, looking back at Jade.

“No, I’m kinda enjoying just watching for now! I don’t think I’d be good at this yet.” Jade smiles, all buck teeth and wide eyes behind glasses. It’s the perfect defense, really: Jade Harley would certainly never lie about being interested in knitting just to sit behind Rose Lalonde, smell the yarn and shampoo in blonde hair.

So Rose goes back to work, and Jade goes back to ignoring terms like _wale_ and _course_ , _knit_ and _purl_ in favor of letting her chin rest on the shoulder of the girl in front of her. It’s hard not to feel disappointed when Rose doesn’t notice, doesn’t comment on Jade being a bit too close (or, Harley imagines, not close enough).

Rose’s hands, Jade notices, have a certain quality to them she can’t quite put into words. Rose probably could, but all Jade can say is they seem _good_ , the kind she wishes were easier to make excuses to hold. They move so quickly here Jade can hardly keep track of them, but for this particular subject she doesn’t mind trying.

“... thereby allowing us to, if we desire, add different colors, or patterns. Do you understand?” Again, Rose’s head turns, and this time Jade’s head sits right on Rose’s shoulder, so the gap between them is so very small, just inches --

“Yeah, I think I get it!” Jade reaches her hands forward, clasps her hands around Rose’s. “Do you mind if I just do this while you knit? You know, to kinda get the feel for it a little?”

“Of course,” she replies, “though you are very far back. Move a bit closer to me, or I will be responsible for your inevitable arm injuries.”

Even for one once granted the gift of prognostication, this feels like divine intervention. Jade moves closer, until only two layers of cloth separate them, and hopes Rose won’t feel her heart race.

Again Rose goes back to the knitting, but now Jade finds herself in the perfect position to pay absolutely no attention to it. There is quite a view from this shoulder, quite a wonderful feeling to being this close to Rose, and Jade can’t really focus on the knitting right now over the feeling of Rose’s hands under hers.

“I don’t know how well you’ll learn like this,” Rose is saying to no one, “but if you think it will help --”

“It will! Just keep knitting, pretend I’m not here!”

Rose’s lips purse when she concentrates, a small frown overtaking her face as metal and yarn play in front of her. This is tremendously hard to ignore, as for some reason Jade is finding it difficult to look away from that particular part of Rose’s face.

“Just give it a try, Jade, like I showed you.” It takes a second for the words to properly filter into Jade’s head.

“Uh, okay! I don’t think I’ll be really good at this though! I’ve never done anything like knitting before...” But she has given every excuse she has, and still Rose is holding the needles for Jade to take, and so Jade is forced to give knitting a try.

Predictably, this goes poorly. Whatever grace those needles hold in Rose’s hands escapes in Jade’s, and within seconds the yarn has birthed an irredeemable tangle, and the scarf has become an ugly mess.

“Jade,” Rose says. Her hands find the Witch’s wrists, and she turns to catch Jade’s eye.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m not really good at this I guess. I promise, I was listening!” Again, Jade gives the smile, that perfect defense.

And, for once, it fails. “No, you weren’t. You’re breathing quickly, and your pupils are dilated; you could be nervous, but your hands are warm.” She drops the needles, and her hands turn, grab Jade’s before the Witch can pull away.

“You,” Rose says, twining her fingers with Jade’s, “are a poor liar, and furthermore, have wasted my time.”

“I -- Rose, I’m sorry, I -- I just wanted to --” Jade’s mind can’t process all this as fast as it’s happening. Some part of her is still trying to get away from Rose even as the Seer pulls Jade’s arms around her waist and laughs.

“Jade, consider this advice you may fall back on: when desiring knitting lessons, ask for knitting lessons...”

Her lips meet Jade’s cheek, just for a second (and the Witch _finally_ gets it, stops struggling, tightens her arms around Rose).

“... and if you want company, you need only ask for me.”


End file.
